Geophysical surveys are used to discover the extent of subsurface mineral reservoirs such as reservoirs of oil, natural gas, water, etc. Geophysical methods may also be used to monitor changes in the reservoir, such as depletion resulting from production of the mineral over the natural lifetime of the deposit, which may be many years. The usefulness of a geophysical study depends on the ability to quantitatively measure and evaluate some geophysical analogue of a petrophysical parameter that is directly related to the presence of the mineral under consideration.
Effectively searching for oil and gas reservoirs often requires imaging of the reservoirs using two-, three- or four-dimensional mechanical wave data (with the fourth dimension being time). Mechanical waves may be applied and recorded at the surface or in wells, and an accurate model of the underlying geologic structure may be constructed by processing the data obtained from such mechanical waves in a formation. Imaging a formation by means of such data is a computationally intensive task, and typically application of mechanical waves downhole or uphole in wells drilled under water presents an expensive and tedious task for the oil and gas industry. However, relevant information obtained by such measurements may result in significant increases in the recovery of oil from oil fields due to increased knowledge of the formation that can be used to shape the strategy for draining the reservoir, and therefore the method is also of great value.
Furthermore, seismic or mechanical waves used for oil field stimulation is a known technique for enhancing oil recovery from an oil-bearing bed. As the waves pass through the formations in the ground, they cause particles of rock to move in different ways, pushing and pulling the rock.
Conventionally, seismic imaging is performed from the surface. However, well-to-well imaging has shown to be much more efficient. However, performing such imaging analysis of the formation using well-to-well techniques is not widely used in the oil fields even though it has proven to be efficient. It is only used as a probing technique in a few selected wells.